Happy Thoughts
by jaimeekate
Summary: Quintis fluff everywhere! Established Quintis. Each chapter is a one-shot.
1. Past Midnight

**I DO NOT OWN SCORPION! These characters belong to CBS!**

_Toby:_

Toby's breaths were deep and slow, his body limp and thrown freely across the couch. He was sitting upright (but slumping and sinking lower with every passing minute), with his head thrown backwards resting on the back of the couch. The feeling of a slight jostling brought Toby out of his deep sleep. As he opened his eyes, he felt temporarily disoriented and didn't recognize the living room. Coming to reality, Toby's immediate thoughts went to only one thing.

"Happy?!" he asked into the air as he jerked up and waited for his eyes to adjust. The TV was on and it was giving off a harsh glow that hurt his eyes. Toby's mind flashed through painful memories of the evening when he had so idiotically sleep through their date and instantly he went into panic.

He felt a small pressure on his shoulders, and tensed before he realized what it was. They were Happy's hands gently massaging his shoulder blades. She stopped rubbing and let her hands slide down his chest as she leaned over the couch to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Come to bed." she whispered in his ear. Her warm breath on his neck sent shivers down Toby's spine. Toby happily obliged and pulled himself up off the couch and she took his hand, guiding them down the dark hallway into their bedroom. As the two slid into bed, Happy asleep almost instantly, Toby relaxed easily into the pillows. He smiled warmly at Happy's slim figure lying next to him. He felt like he could lie there with her forever. These were the moments, in the dead of night when it was just the two of them, when Toby had to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming. He did not know how he had come to be so lucky, how this amazing women had found her way into his arms. He was almost not deserving of someone as radiant as her. No, he was _certain _he was not deserving of her. It was a miracle to him that he had won her heart at all. Sure, he played the confident part in front of the team, but he was always scared he'd fail with her. He knew he was in love with her, and it was the deepest kind of love he had ever experienced. He wanted to do things right, to make it last.

And now that his dreams had come true and Happy Quinn lay sleeping peacefully on his pillows, Toby was overcome with a rush of gratitude and warmth. He owed his life to whatever cosmic power had aligned to bring Happy to him. He sat up slightly, propping himself up on one elbow to lean over and look down upon her. He smiled as he listened to her easy breathing and he couldn't take his eyes off her as he thought about how comfortable and beautiful she looked wrapped in his sheets. He lowered a quick kiss to her cheek and fell back down again. If he was lucky, Happy would lie down next to him and wake up with him every day for the rest of his life.


	2. Good Morning

**I DO NOT OWN SCORPION! These characters belong to CBS!**

_Happy:_

Sunshine was just peeling over the Los Angeles skyline when Happy was making her way out the door. She was an early riser, she always had been. She remembered her years in foster care, when her young, energetic mind would wake at the crack of dawn and beg to be entertained. Some families were wealthier than others, some kinder, and these families would provide her with toys, but most of the homes she stayed in had little else but a couple of dismal rooms and many empty beer cans. However, nearly every household in the United States has a toolbox lying around somewhere, so Happy learned to count on them always being there to entertain, distract, and soothe her.

She was feeling lively today. She put on her best leather jacket and her combat boots and gave a small laugh at the sight of Toby sprawled across the bed, slightly snoring, out cold for at least another hour before his alarm would tell him it was time for work. Happy scratched out a quick note for him before heading out the door. It was her turn to pick up breakfast for the team. She decided to walk instead of driving, because she really was in a great mood this morning and wanted to take a walk around the city. She headed for a small cafe a couple blocks away from the apartment. It was about a ten minute walk in the wrong direction, but Happy didn't mind going the extra distance to get one of the cafe's warm bagels.

Though it was fairly early, the cafe was still pretty full, as to be expected on an L.A. Tuesday morning. It took twenty minutes to get five bagels and two cups of coffee (for herself and Toby, who still did not like Walter's cinnamon blend), but even the wait did not dampen her mood. As she was walking out of the cafe, the bag of bagels in one hand and the coffees in a tray in her other, a voice called to her from behind.

"Woah, looks like you've got a handful there. Do you want some help?"

Happy turned around to see a middle-aged man in a Lakers tee-shirt following her out the door.

"I got it, thanks."

"Well as long as you're delivering coffee, let me give you my card. Maybe you can swing by my office later and we can chat over a few cups."

Happy rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh. "I have a boyfriend." She turned back to the street and headed off towards Scorpion, but she heard the main give off a defeated huff and turn the other way. She walked with quick strides back to the garage, but the realization of her own words were beginning to sink in.

_A boyfriend_. Though Happy and Toby had been together for a while, Happy didn't think she'd ever actually called Toby her boyfriend, at least not out loud. _Boyfriend_, she repeated the word over and over in her head, and even let it roll off her tongue a few times. She was shocked to find herself saying it. This was her first real relationship in a while, and even though her and Toby were practically living together, she still had never called them _boyfriend _and_ girlfriend_. She really wasn't one for titles and she didn't like to label her relationships, but it had come so easy to her in that moment. It was so natural, almost instinctual.

When she reached the garage, most of the team had beaten her there, with the exception of Paige, who had to drop of Ralph in the mornings. She left the bagels in the kitchen and brought the coffee over to Toby at his desk. He had a book open in front of him, but he looked up to her with a bright smile when she reached him.

"Good morning. You left an hour early and I still managed to beat you." he said, grinning. She scoffed as she pushed one of the coffee cups into his hands.

"Ah but you brought coffee, which means you win by default."

"Well, you know. Just trying to be a good girlfriend." She said swiftly as she turned back and headed for her desk. Toby's eyebrows shot up in shock and he watched in stunned silence for a second as she played out her equipment across her desk.

"What was that?" Toby finally called across the room. She didn't lift her head, instead keeping her eyes focused on her work.

"I'm not saying it again."


	3. Scrabble

**I DO NOT OWN SCORPION! These characters belong to CBS!**

_Happy:_

They had decided to stay in for the night. Toby had suggested that they have a little game night, and Happy agreed, only because she was exhausted and didn't feel like being dragged out tonight. After arguing for ten minutes, Toby won over an irritated Happy and they sat down on the floor in front of a the Scrabble board. Of course Toby would want to play Scrabble. It's one game that he knew in total confidence that he could beat Happy at. Toby places the first tiles on the board in between handfuls of popcorn.

"H-O-A-G-I-E. My favorite kind of sandwich." Said Toby with a smile.

"No it's not. Your favorite sandwich is the BLT from the deli down the street." Happy said, placing the word PHLEGM on the board. Toby let out an audible laugh.

"Well done, that was a test! But way to ruin my appetite with your disgusting word." He scrunched his face dramatically at the board.

"You're a doctor, I'm sure you've heard worse. Besides, my disgusting 13 point word beats your tasty 10 point word."

Toby raised an eyebrow at that and Happy threw back an equally as challenging smirk. "So you're here to play, are you?" He threw back his head in laughter before grinning at his new letters. He hesitated only a second before playing LOQUAT.

"Boom, 15 points right there, _and_ it's on a double word score." He said with a proud smile. Happy gave a sideways glance at the board.

"Loquat? That's not even a word. You made that up."

"No way. A loquat is a small evergreen tree native to China."

"Whatever," Happy sighed, playing the word TOXIN off his word. The two geniuses continued this way for a while, the game becoming increasingly more competitive and interesting. Game nights were never relaxing or casual.

"Are you kidding me? There is no such thing as 'effleurage'!" Happy began to raise her voice as her competitive streak come out.

"Yes there is! An effleurage is a delicate stroking motion or soft caress!" Toby fought back. The board was filling up quickly, with Happy resorting to words she knew from chemistry, like allotropy and subatomic. Toby threw out words like 'gaucherie' ("Lack of social grace, Happy") and 'eviscerate' ("It's a medical term, often used when talking about surgery, basically meaning to remove the insides of something"). Toby laughed as he watched Happy's frustration levels rising.

"This is a stupid game. I'm not good with words. And you are very," she turned the board to face him so he could read the tiles she just played - ANNOYING. He laughed again, pulling the board towards him. Happy glared at him, watching how much he was enjoying showing off his vocabulary.

"You know, Happy," he said as he shuffled a few tiles on stand and taking glances at the board, "there is a word for every object and every feeling in this entire world, _except _to describe with any accuracy how much," he spun the board to her and glanced down at it - ILOVEYOU.

She tried to keep her face stern in mock anger, but she left out an uncontrollable laugh. She didn't know how to respond to his occasional romanticism, so instead she just laughed. She was involuntarily beaming at him and Toby just reveled in her smile.

"Foul, Curtis! You lose." She said once she regained her composure, a smile still spread across her face. "That's 3 words, not 1. I win."

Toby laughed and leaned across the board to give her a quick kiss.

"Limerence: a state of mind resulting from romantic attraction, characterized by feelings of euphoria." said Toby as he pulled away.

"Idiot: a big, cheesy romantic doctor in a fedora." Laughed Happy as she pulled him down to her lips again.


End file.
